Timeless
by Heather10
Summary: A new fic finally! Bulma is on vacation leaving Marron, her protege for the past two years, to handle CC by herself. Meanwhile, Mirai Trunks has trouble in his time that spreads to her time! With Bulma and Goku gone, can the new gang handle this fiasco
1. Trouble Brewing

READ THIS AS OF 7/2/04 - No, I'm not ending the fic. I'm just rewriting the first two chapters to add information and what not to help make the story a little clearer okay? Since it's been so long anyway you might want to reread it as well.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball, Dragonball Z, or Dragonball GT throughout this entire fic or ever. I never will. This is just a fic to read and enjoy, nothing else.  
  
A/N: Behold your eyes, the fic I have been working months on, sort of. I was writing this whenever I felt like it, which during school is never. Not only that, I said I wouldn't put this fic up until I wrote down all the chapters, I was wrong.......These chapters are a lot longer than what I was anticipating. Anyway, I think putting up the first chapter is safe, I'm almost done with chapter six, I know, kinda pathetic after 6 months. But hey, maybe if you guys give me a little encouragement I could produce a lot more chapters in no time! Also, since my room is full of smelly poison bug spray (damn ants, they spread like water in the summer) I'm going to be up for a while. Enjoy!  
  
2nd A/N: I suppose you guys want to know what exactly this fic is about. Here it goes: Bulma suddenly takes a vacation after not having one in ages and leaves Marron, her protégé for two years, in the hands of fixing the gravity machine and then some. However, trouble is about in the other time that Mirai Trunks is from and it spreads to her time! With both Bulma and Goku gone it's up to the new gang to save Earth, the Universe, and Time.  
  
Ch. 1 - Trouble Brewing  
  
"Okay, now when I push the blue wire against the red wire, it should increase the processing speed by 20%." Marron tiredly said. More than once she's had doubts about being Bulma's protege, but two years ago Bulma gave her an offer she couldn't refuse. However, had she known what she was getting into, she would have said no, even though it would have meant the end of the world, again and again.  
  
"Marron, do you have it working faster yet?" Bulma yelled from what sounded like far away, but really only a distance of a foot.  
  
"Almost." Marron replied. She groaned when realizing twisting two wires together can actually be very difficult when one is physically weak. "There! It should work now." After a few minutes Marron rolled out from underneath the gravity machine and wiped her forehead with her hand. "Bulma, you really should consider teaching Vegeta how to fix his machine. It would save us a lot of hassle." The blond gestured, sitting right next to Bulma, who was standing right above her checking the repairs.  
  
"You think I haven't tried? Every single time he gets frustrated with it because he makes an error he blows up and takes it out on the gravity machine. It really is just easier for all of us if we fix it and not him." The blue haired woman sighed. Marron looked up at Bulma from where she was sitting and smiled. For someone who is as old as her, she looked incredible for her age. The only indication that she was over the age of 50 were the bags under her eyes and the fact that Bra's hair was more blue and rich than hers. Of course, Bra's an exact clone of Bulma when she was 16. Marron has always had admiration for Bulma. No matter what her father says, she truly believed that Bulma was the strongest human in the world, even the Universe.  
  
"Maybe you should relax a bit Bulma. Take a vacation." Marron suggested, she's noticed that Bulma's been looking very tired for the past 6 months, since the last fiasco happened, one that nearly killed Marron as well.  
  
"Mmmmm, it'd be the right time to do it now wouldn't it?" Bulma looked down at Marron from where she was standing.  
  
Marron looked away from Bulma and stared hard at the ground. "Yeah, it's over and we're not due for another fiasco for a year." Marron finally looked back up and half smiled.  
  
"You'll be fine without me Marron right? You seem to be in better spirits, you hardly talk about Tony anymore and you're not as grumpy."  
  
'NO! Don't leave!' "Of course, Tony is in the past, I could hardly give a care if he actually shows up one of these days. It's the perfect time to go on a vacation." Marron always spoke her thoughts, er, at least tried to. Marron has hardly forgotten her ex-boyfriend, rather ex-fianc(, and would dread the thought of Bulma leaving her now.  
  
"I was thinking of going to Planet Paradise. You know, that real expensive resort?" Bulma calmly mentioned.  
  
'Why so far?!' "H-how long do you plan to go?" Marron swallowed hard. She knew Bulma, it was in her voice, she was planning to go far and to go very soon.  
  
"Oh, just two weeks."  
  
"When do you plan to go?" 'She won't go for another year. By then another life threatening even will happen. She won't go, I'm safe.' Marron may always seem to worry or be grouchy, but deep inside she always believes in hope.  
  
"You know what? I can go tomorrow! I'll go tomorrow!" Bulma had a determined look. Yes, she did have this planned, but never told Marron because of the circumstances and was afraid to see her reaction.  
  
Marron went wide eyed. 'Tomorrow?!' "Tomorrow?! What about your family? Don't you think they need a warning before you go?" The bun that Marron had in her hair began to slip out of place.  
  
"Trunks is on his own, he won't care, Bra and Vegeta have told me constantly I need to get out of here and relax. They've been expecting it." Marron got herself up looking very worried, which she did try to hide.  
  
Bulma noticed Marron's concern and merely giggled. "Marron, this vacation has been planned. I do own a plateau over there."  
  
"S-so soon though?" Marron protested.  
  
"Yes! If anything, why did I wait till now? Marron, I need to go now or I'll never go. You'll be fine without me for two weeks, besides, if you ever need anything, you know Trunks is always here." Bulma said soothingly and winked. "He's always here for you."  
  
Marron rolled her eyes. She knew what Bulma meant. 'I'll never let you go.' "Okay, have fun....." Marron considered wishing for a new mouth.  
  
"Thank you. Here, come help me pack." Bulma grabbed her hand and led her into her bedroom.  
  
"Bulma, why are you so bent on leaving now?" Marron asked as she folded shorts in a suit case. It's not that she doesn't want her to go, Marron's not ready yet after only two years, regardless how independent she is and how calm everything is now.  
  
Bulma hesitated. "I got a letter from Planet Paradise saying that they want me to try out new inventions that help relax a person, since I'm the one who really helped them get the technology they have today."  
  
"Oh, so you're going to see how some stuff works?" Marron narrowed her eyes. It's one thing to have a vacation, but a whole other story to work while trying to have fun. Marron knows from experience.  
  
"Well, and also help with errors in them." Bulma bit her lip.  
  
Marron tossed a shirt into a suit case very violently. "You're not really going to relax, just upgrade inventions?"  
  
"Marron, all I do around here is fix a gravity machine! I'm wasting the rest of my beautiful years in one spot, I need to get out before I can't travel anymore!" Bulma whined.  
  
"Does your family approve?" Marron raised an eyebrow. "Do they know the real purpose of this trip?"  
  
Bulma waved a hand in front of her. "Oh yeah, they've known for weeks."  
  
"And now you decide to tell me?!" Marron screeched. "You really did have this trip planned! I bet you practiced this conversation as well!"  
  
"Marron, please, I really need this. This is for me. Not for Vegeta, not for my kids, not for any of my friends, but just me." Bulma squeezed Marron's hand.  
  
"Oh....all right! All right! Go! Just promise me you'll enjoy yourself okay?" Marron grumbled. Although, she was really excited for Bulma, not that she would ever show it.  
  
Bulma smiled, "I promise." She zipped up her suit case.  
  
The next day......  
  
Bulma's family and Marron were all outside CC's backyard giving Bulma a big goodbye.  
  
"Bye Mom! Don't forget souvenirs!" Bra hugged her mom.  
  
"I expect you two back in two weeks woman." Vegeta said with his arms folded.  
  
"Don't hesitate to take your time mom." Trunks said, who stood right next to Vegeta. However, he kept stealing glances over at Marron, only when Vegeta wasn't eyeing him.  
  
"Call me whenever you feel like it." Marron said, she seemed more calm and finally felt she could survive without Bulma for a measly two weeks.  
  
"Thanks everybody. I'll write!" Bulma waved goodbye as she entered the space pod, similar to Goku's as he was on his way to Namek for the first time. Marron stood where she was until she could no longer see Bulma's ship, then went inside to work on a new capsule. She's been working on for this exact purpose or to perhaps help her look for someone she still loved.  
  
"Hey Marron?" Trunks said, he was the only one who hasn't left yet, just standing there.  
  
"Uh, yeah?" Marron slowly turned around, she was halfway through the lab door.  
  
"Is....there anything you need?" Trunks paused.  
  
"No, I don't think so. I'm almost done with the capsule I'm working on. Thanks anyway."  
  
"Oh.....okay. Y-you know I'm here if you need anything right?" He stammered.  
  
"Yes, I know. Thanks. Are you okay? You've been acting weird for a while now." Marron had an idea of what it could be, but she can't see it in her reality.  
  
"I.....I'm just concerned that's all. This is your first time without my mom since you've been working for her."  
  
"True, and it has been a hard two years, but I think it's made me stronger. Don't you think?" Marron smiled. She only truly smiled in front of Bulma and Trunks as they have been there for her every time she needed help.  
  
"Oh yes. I mean, you've changed a lot." A light shade of pink was creeping up Trunks' face.  
  
"You haven't, you still skip work and chase girls with Goten." Marron said flatly. Marron wasn't ready to have serious conversations with Trunks again, not for the past 6 months.  
  
"I've told you! Goten said he wanted company, he feels insecure when he's by himself asking a girl out!" Trunks argued.  
  
Marron giggled, to Trunks' delight.  
  
"Now you're just messing with me." Trunks grinned. "I guess you really don't need my mom as much as you thought."  
  
"I can handle two weeks, let's put it that way."  
  
"Right."  
  
"I'll see you later Trunks." Marron walked into the lab and shut the door.  
  
"Wait.....I wanted to ask you to dinner." Trunks said under his breath. He kicked the lawn and flew off back to work.  
  
Meanwhile, in another space and time.......  
  
The clash of a sword hitting the hard cement could be heard over a mile away. "Damn, when did he get so fast?" The man put his sword back into its holder over his shoulder not a second sooner. He'd have to do hand on hand combat to get the guy.  
  
"My My Trunks, you've slow down your training since the last time I saw you." The dark purple man said with curled lips. "Have you finally decided to stop training and settle down?"  
  
"Not with people like you still around." Trunks jumped up and flew straight ahead for the other man but disappeared right before flying into him and attempted to kick him from behind. The man vanished right as Trunks' kick collided into the spot where he used to be. Before he could react, Trunks was kicked in the back and crashed into the ground leaving a huge pit.  
  
The man was hovering in the air as Trunks was dusting himself. He then began to laugh. "Why don't you go super already? It's obvious you won't be able to defeat me like the way you are now."  
  
Trunks narrowed his eyes. His hair was short like his usual mushroom cut and wore a torn up black tank top and pants. "You're not worth that much strength."  
  
The man laughed again with his red cape now blowing in the wind. He was wearing a matching red tank top with a black utility belt around red shorts. He appeared he trained as much as Trunks. "It doesn't matter, I'll soon go to a place where I'll never have to deal with you again."  
  
"What do you mean?'  
  
"WATCH! Clowmation!" The man flashed a bright light and all that was left was a cloud of smoke.  
  
Trunks looked around and saw nothing, no trace. "Where did he go?" Trunks looked over at his house, which was only 20ft. away to see if his mom at the window saw something. And sure enough, she was banging on the window pointing to where there was an image of a bigger and blue time machine with the purple muscular man inside. "NO!" Trunks flew as fast as he could to catch him, but as he reached out to the time machine, it disappeared within the grasp of his hands. "DAMN!"  
  
"Trunks!" An older looking Bulma ran outside with Trunks' jacket.  
  
"Mom, go back inside! It's still dangerous!" Trunks ordered.  
  
"Not before I give you this." Bulma handed him his jacket and a small little box containing his original time machine. "Go after him, I'll be waiting. And do be careful, I really love you."  
  
"Don't worry, I should be back by nightfall." Trunks hugged his mom goodbye and took off in his time machine. In the space/time tunnel, Trunks could see a blue object not far away. "Now where can he possibly run off to?" Trunks tried to speed up, but his time machine was no match for the blue one. All he could do was try to keep up with him and not lose track of where he was going. It appeared he was going right into......  
  
Marron was finishing the touches on a new capsule, one that contained a space pod for one passenger. "Now all I need to do is pack a few things and then I'm off." Marron grinned evilly and walked out of CC to her car to go home. Sure, this project started off with a different purpose, but why not test it out first? As she closed the door behind her, she stopped walking and began digging into her lab jacket for her keys. Once she found them and held them up, a huge blue pistol-like pod landed and crushed her car into oblivion, which left Marron frozen.  
  
The purple man opened the top of his time machine and flew out landing right in front of a stunned Marron. "Excuse me miss? Is Mrs. Briefs here or did she leave already?" He said politely.  
  
Marron opened her mouth but no sound came out. This was the last thing she wanted to deal with. "She's gone already, you missed her." Vegeta coldly said from the side of the building, who now came into view. "What business do you have with her?"  
  
"I have some business with the new inventions she's going to try in Planet Paradise." He said very clear and calm, not wanting to start a fight. "Well, I guess I'll be on my way to Planet Paradise. Nice talking to you Vegeta. I hope to see you again Miss Marron." The man winked and flew back into the driver's seat of his time machine; only it now turned into a little blue pod and took off into space before Vegeta could react.  
  
"Hmmm, I don't like him." Vegeta scoffed, he then stared up into the sky.  
  
Marron still had her mouth open in complete shock. "H-he knew our names without even asking......and my-my car...." Marron rushed to her car and fell to her knees to check the damage that wasn't replaceable. "I-I think I can fix it." She chokingly said. "If nothing else happens to it." Bulma's business partners are usually really nice and careful.  
  
Just as she said that, a very familar yellow time machine landed right on Marron's car, close to landing on Marron herself, and destroying whatever was left of it. Mirai Trunks (I've decided that is what I'll call him in this story since everyone uses that and clears up things later on.) popped out the driver's seat and landing right next to a squatting Marron (who had a horror struck face), looking straight at Vegeta. "Hello father."  
  
"Well, look who's here. I assume you're not here to visit are you?"  
  
"He's here isn't he?"  
  
"If you're referring to that ridiculous purple blunder, yes, but he left to Planet Paradise to waste time." Vegeta kept his cool stance looking at Trunks thoroughly. "You've been training." Vegeta let out a little grin.  
  
"I'd say the same thing to you as well." Trunks smirked.  
  
Marron finally stopped looking at the small burnt pieces of her car to look at a pair of feet next to her. She slowly looked up to find a bigger shock to her mind. "Holy Dende Trunks! What happened to you?!" Marron was open mouthed with her eyes very big. This definitely wasn't the same Trunks she saw a few hours ago. This one had some serious muscles, tanned skin, and his hair was a little bit paler. He showed the indication that he has had to deal with a lot of pain.  
  
Trunks turned puzzled as he looked down at a woman he never saw before, nor did he notice that she was there the whole time. "Who's the girl?"  
  
"Bulma's assistant and to be the heir of your mother's company in the invention department, or what I like to call fixing my gravity machine."  
  
Marron still gazed at Trunks with utter surprise.  
  
"Why is she on the ground?"  
  
"You crushed her car."  
  
A/N: Ta Da! Is that a little better the second time around? I felt it desperately needed to be a little revamped. Thanks for reading! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!! 


	2. Taking Off

A/N: Well, I've started writing ch. 7, which is good!!! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews, more than what I expected within a few days, Thanks! I feel so warm and fuzzy inside! As for the spell errors for chapter 1, I did indeed notice, which got me angry because I used a program that did not have spell check, I re-checked and I think I got them all. So, chapter 1 should be misspelled free! As for the rest of the chapters, you bet I'll be using a different program! No more typos for my story! Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 2 - Taking Off  
  
"There was a car here? It didn't look like it." Trunks said, trying to look underneath his time machine. The only thing he saw underneath were black ashes that he assumed were made from him.  
  
"The man with the blue space pod mutilated it first. Speaking of it, who exactly is he? He seemed to have heard of us." Vegeta still held a cold expression.  
  
"You can't be Trunks...he's at work." Marron concluded, she was still sitting on the ground staring up at Mirai Trunks. Marron was looking at him from head to toe in disbelief. His clothes were definitely something the other Trunks would NOT wear, especially since they're all torn up with the exception of his blue CC jacket.  
  
"I am Trunks, just not of this time." Trunks bent his knees and offered a hand to Marron. She seemed slightly familiar to him....perhaps a girl he saved in his time? 'She doesn't look like anyone I've seen in a while...'  
  
"B-but you're just a story told by my father." Marron childishly said, taking his hand, still not believing there's another Trunks. Krillen mentioned a hero from the future, but just somebody who would aid Goku like everyone else.  
  
"Your father knows me? What year is it?"  
  
"It's been 27 years since the last time you were here." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hmm, so I traveled into the same year, only an alternate universe, I didn't know there was a path." 'But now why would he go here?'  
  
"Y-you really are real." Marron was standing up but still very frozen. She really wished Bulma were here now.  
  
"Look, I don't really have time to talk, which way did he go?"  
  
"T-to where Bulma is.."  
  
"Planet Paradise." Vegeta finished.  
  
"Planet Paradise?"  
  
"A place where she's needed at the moment." Marron stated.  
  
"Why would he go to Mom?" Trunks began to ponder.  
  
"I don't know, to ask for an invention? What else can the woman do?"  
  
Marron wanted to yell at Vegeta but was a little more distracted with more important things.  
  
"She can do a lot but we need to concentrate on getting to Planet Paradise to mom before Kruble does."  
  
"Kruble?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"He's from my time. He used to be very weak like a normal human, but now he's starting to become a threat."  
  
"I hardly think he's a threat, and he's not from your time, he knew who we were."  
  
"Well, let's concentrate on Bulma for now. Now, um, Trunks, can your machine go into space?" Marron popped in, she didn't care who Kruble was, as long as Bulma was okay, which requires her back on Earth.  
  
"No."  
  
"Hmm, I guess this would be a good time to try out my new capsule." Marron grabbed the space capsule out from her pocket and decapsuled the pod. "The only problem with it is only one person can fit, but I made it that way so it can go deadly fast." Although, Marron made it that way for other purposes.  
  
"Fine, I'll go." Vegeta said sternly.  
  
"I think I should go, I know what we're dealing with." Trunks stated. In all honesty, Marron really wanted Vegeta to go instead, as she's well aware how strong he is when looking at the damage done to the gravity machine.  
  
"Do you think you're stronger than me boy?"  
  
"He isn't about strength, it's about wits, don't listen to a thing he says."  
  
"Easy enough." Vegeta went back inside CC for a minute and came out in his armor and got in the space pod before anyone could protest, not that Marron wanted to, this meant she was off duty from the gravity machine.  
  
"Father, I think I should go."  
  
"I don't care what you think." Vegeta closed the door and within minutes was out of sight.  
  
"One day, I'll get him to listen to me." Trunks sighed. He went over to his time machine and capsuled it, which was when Marron finally cleared her head.  
  
"I know now! You're that man from the future, er, I guess at the this point from an alternate universe, who stopped Frieza and King Cold, saved Goku's life, and three years later you participated in the Cell games! My dad talks about you in the most highest affection, well, when he did talk about it, he would tell me stories when I was going to bed.." Marron rambled. A million thoughts rushed in her head.  
  
"Uh, yeah, but on more important things, do you have another one of those space pods? I need to fight with my father." Trunks asked. He was beginning to get impatient, the quicker he left the better. His father doesn't know Kruble like he does.  
  
"N-no, the rest we took apart for spare parts." Marron was quivering again when she began to think the seriousness of the situation.  
  
"Oh great. Well, you're an inventor, can't you make one real quick?"  
  
"No..that one took me two months to make, I have to find the right parts."  
  
Trunks rolled his eyes. "Would it help if I did it instead? I am the only one in my time to be my mother's heir."  
  
Marron narrowed her eyes at him. "Father said you were never cocky, I'm beginning to think differently." In some ways, he was just like his other self, except that the other Trunks is a lot nicer to her.  
  
"Trunks sweat-dropped. "That's not it, I just need to get to my mother, fast and quick."  
  
'Same damn thing.' "I understand that, believe me, when I built that pod, it was made so I could get to Bulma in no time when she decided to take a vacation. But as I said, it took two months worth of scraps and right parts finding to finally make it. The building part will only take a few hours." Marron was not about to mention Tony to this guy, regardless for the real purpose of that capsule.  
  
"We have to do something, is Goku alive?"  
  
Marron began to laugh. "No."  
  
Trunks was getting very frustrated. "Look, just let me see what you have in your lab and try to make something that could help." He was beginning to sense that this girl was just making trouble for him for her own selfish reasons.  
  
"Go ahead, but I'm telling you, you're not going to have much luck." Marron sighed and folded her arms.  
  
"You'd be surprised how much I really have." Trunks went into the lab and started his search and find.  
  
Marron stood at the door observing him. 'He's so different than this time's Trunks...' Granted, she is being hard on him, but as far as she knows, he's just a stranger. Strong and smart, but still just a stranger in her eyes. The last stranger she met she almost married him.  
  
Trunks went through the drawers, the floors, even behind furniture. He put stuff that seemed important in the center of the work area. "There, that should be it." He said triumphantly.  
  
Marron observed the parts, he seemed correct, all the main parts were there: an engine, wires, locator, a steering wheel..."Where do you plan to install all this stuff?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Trunks went through the equipment to make sure he wasn't missing anything.  
  
"I mean, what do you plan to go into space with, a cardboard box?" Still a stranger.  
  
Trunks may not have shown it, but he was getting irritated with Marron's sarcasm. But she was right. He had no pod or shuttle to put this all in. He stood there not saying a word.  
  
"You do have all the main parts to make one though. I'll give you that much." She hated to be the one who caused a person to be let down, it was done to herself.  
  
"My time machine." He said finally.  
  
"What?" Marron was snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"I'll use my time machine."  
  
"Can you do that?" Marron remembered Bulma mentioning space/time travel, but refused to go any further than talk.  
  
"Yeah, I'll just take out a few parts and put this stuff in it."  
  
"Will you still be able to travel back to your time?"  
  
Trunks paused. "No."  
  
"So how do you plan to go back to your time?" Marron couldn't believe Bulma, from anytime, would actually let him be the heir.  
  
"I'll just have to keep those parts here for safe-keeping and put them back in when I get back."  
  
"Just like that."  
  
"Yup."  
  
"You don't seem the bit worried." Marron said through clenched teeth.  
  
"Why should I be worried?"  
  
"Were you not just worried about your mother ten minutes ago?!" Marron's anger got the best of her.  
  
"Yeah, but you said the pod you made could get to my mom in no time, so dad must be there by now." Trunks reasoned.  
  
"You think your dad can handle that Kruble guy alone?"  
  
"Enough for me to get there, hopefully father took my advice this time."  
  
"Don't keep your hopes up."  
  
"I'm not. I'll be out of here in 2 hours max."  
  
"You can be out of here in one hour with my help."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
That surprised Marron, she thought for sure this Trunks would refuse her help, keeping the saiyjin pride or something. "..all right."  
  
And so for the first time in her life, Marron found herself working with a saiyjin, or demi-saiyjin without any arguing, screaming, or fighting. She was starting to like this Trunks. She could now see why his mom would have him as an heir. Marron's Bulma had to get somebody outside the family. Not only that, Marron found herself fascinated with the time machine. How brilliant Bulma can be! She couldn't help but wonder though, why would Bulma limit herself? Why didn't she build the time machine?  
  
"Why did my mother go to that place?"  
  
"What?" Marron lost her train of thought.  
  
"That place, Planet Paradise?"  
  
"Oh, she's supposed to be on vacation."  
  
"Outside of Earth?"  
  
"Yeah, haven't you been to another planet?"  
  
"Only once."  
  
Marron dropped the tool she was using, "You're kidding."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"We couldn't. The androids stopped anyone who attempted to leave, that's what really led us to use everything on the time machine." Marron could see Trunks clenching his fist and his eyes beginning to squint. He quickly snapped out of it and went back to normal in no time. "But that's in the past." He said, smiling.  
  
"Yeah.." It went quiet again. A little too quiet. They still had another half an hour to complete everything. Marron was thinking a million thoughts again. Does this Trunks still hate the androids? Why didn't Bulma pursue building the time machine? She could have spent her years in that thing. Does Trunks know who her mom is? Probably not and best not to say anything yet. Is Bulma okay? Is Vegeta there yet? Will she have to be the one to twist those wires?  
  
"So..what's happened in 27 years?" Trunks threw a quick glance at Marron.  
  
"Huh?" Marron's only been alive for 25. He asked the most awkward questions.  
  
"How much did this world change?" He threw another quick glance.  
  
"A lot." There was a lot to tell.  
  
"How did Goku die?"  
  
"Which way?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"He's died more than once."  
  
"Oh, the last time he died, the reason he's not here right now."  
  
"To make the long story short, Goku had to destroy the dragonballs because they became evil, and in the end, he fused himself with them and they were essentially destroyed."  
  
"I guess he's not coming back soon."  
  
"No."  
  
That hurt Trunks, he didn't show it, but part of the reason why he was looking forward to traveling back in time was to see Goku again. He really missed his friends from the past.  
  
Back to that all too quiet scenario again. 15 more minutes. Just need to fix the glitches. Must twist wires. "I hate this part."  
  
"Let me do it." Trunks offered.  
  
"No, I got it." Marron struggled.  
  
"You're taking too long." Trunks' hands took over Marron's and took seconds to twist. He quickly backed off and looked at his work.  
  
"Thanks." Marron said annoyed. The job was finished, exactly 1 hour.  
  
"Keep these parts in a hidden spot." Trunks capsuled a few parts in a box and handed it to Marron.  
  
"No problem. There'll be here when you get back." She put the capsule in her pants pocket instead of her lab jacket.  
  
"Thanks again..uh." Trunks seemed baffled. "I'm sorry, I don't know your name." He blushed.  
  
"It's Marron. Just come back soon with Bulma okay?"  
  
"I'll be back in no time." He smirked and took off.  
  
Marron saw him off and began to clean up where they worked. Bra was due home in two hours, this time's Trunks most likely skipped work and joined Goten on another girl hunt, Pan is with Bra at school, Gohan's at work, Videl's at home, but she's not strong enough for this, not anymore. That leaves Uub and Piccolo, but Marron didn't know how to call Uub or Piccolo. "I need to tell somebody."  
  
"Tell somebody what?" An unfamiliar deep voice said right behind Marron.  
  
She turned around and was in for a sight.  
  
A/N: Ta da! If I get really cracking and write ch. 7 fast enough, then I'll put chapter 3 up. Okay, you all know the routine, PLEASE REVIEW!!! It's actually because of reviews do I put things up quicker! 


	3. One Step Forward, Two Steps Behind

A/N: Oh I am sooooooooooooo sorry!!!! It's been almost a year! How cold of me!!!! I didn't die, not too many family crisis, I was handling reality ok, it was school that became a &%$#!. Ah, but school is over for now and I have 5 more chapters to this thing that I will type up and post A.S.A.P. Oh, and if you read this fic before 7/2/04, go back and reread the first two chapters due to the fact that I revised and corrected all the misspellings (I can't believe how many there actually were, I'm so embarrassed!) Ok, Enjoy!  
  
Ch. 3 – One Step Forward, Two Steps Behind  
  
"Oh no." Marron was completely frozen. It wasn't Piccolo or Uub like she hoped. Instead, it was a blue guy that looked like Kruble except he had long red hair and had a lime-green cape. Considering what happened with the first guy and the way he's looking at her, she doubted her luck was about to improve.  
  
"Oh yes. May I ask, is there anyone else here?" He stepped closer to Marron. He was dominantly bigger, stronger, and more calmer than Marron was at that particular moment.  
  
Marron stumbled back. 'SHIT!!!'  
  
"I'll take that as a 'no.'" He said grinning, showing yellow – very rotten teeth, which just made Marron feel all the more scared. "Now, before I destroy this place, I need you to tell me something."  
  
"Who are you?" A very scared Marron asked. If she was going to die, she would love to know who did it at least. Why in the world does she have to sweat when she's nervous? She felt hot and cold at the same time.  
  
"All right, that's a fair question, allow me to introduce myself to you, Marron is it?" He said politely bowing with his head up keeping eye contact but still holding that death glare he gave her.  
  
Marron's eyes went wide. 'HOW DOES HE KNOW MY NAME?!'  
  
"I assume you're Marron, my name is Tinor. Now, I need you to tell me where it is." He went back up and proceeded to Marron.  
  
Marron went from nervous to confused nervous. "W-where what is?" He could be talking about a million things, especially in this lab.  
  
"It figures this would be difficult." He sighed, as if this whole thing was a petty errand he had to do. "I'm talking about the plasma device of course." He said, getting even closer to Marron.  
  
Marron let out a short breath, this Tinor person narrowed down the subject to two things. She knew she had to test this guy's knowledge, as much as she was scared and really didn't want to get hurt. However, this is for the better purpose she kept telling herself. "Plasma device? What's a Plasma device?"  
  
Tinor began to look annoyed. "We both know it's a device that circulates air mass and turns it into nuclear energy."  
  
"Right." Marron knew what he was talking about, but it wasn't called the plasma device technically, that was just a nickname for it to use around people. To her, the plasma device is what makes you set the coordinates in a space pod.  
  
"Don't play dumb." He spat. "I know you know where it is. Just like how Bulma and Vegeta are at Planet paradise and Vegeta using your space pod that you built to get to Bulma, or should I say Tony?" Tinor was now right in front of Marron's face. His hot breath was breathing on her and could easily see her shaking all over from freight.  
  
Marron was terrified and it didn't help that he knew exactly what was going on, he almost knew more than herself. None the less, she had to keep reminding herself that there was a higher purpose than her own life. It was a good thing she learned that these past two years, otherwise, this guy probably would have gotten what he had already. Thinking about Bulma also helped her contain nerves she thought she didn't have.  
  
"I-if you knew all that, then you should know where the plasma device is already." Marron said trying to get away from Tinor, but to no avail. He trapped her against the wall and slammed both fists on the wall next to both sides to her face making every part of her body shake. He breathed even harder on Marron.  
  
"I did know, but it wasn't where it was supposed to be." He said threateningly. Marron could clarify now that his patience was running thin.  
  
Tinor was breathing so hard on her that the only air Marron was getting was from his breath, which wasn't air. Marron closed her eyes trying to think what she could do. She has never been in this kind of situation concerning this issue and it didn't help that this guy was serious.  
  
"You have until I count to 5 to tell me where it is. If not, well, I'll torture you until you do." He said with a sinister smile.  
  
"We weren't due for another disaster for 11 months." Marron said panicking. Her higher purpose reminders did nothing to help her now and she began to feel that Bulma is in a much better place than she is at the moment. The last plasma device was used for Trunks' pod. The thing Tinor was talking about is in a secret place no one knows about.  
  
"One."  
  
"Uh...." Marron looked around, she didn't see anything that was even remotely close to looking like either devices.  
  
"Two."  
  
"Er..." Where was everyone? Surely they sensed this guy.  
  
"Three."  
  
If they can't sense him, then he must be somewhat weak.  
  
"Four."  
  
Marron found a chair right next to her, she placed both hands on it ready to strike.  
  
Tinor actually hesitated for a second looking at Marron. "Five."  
  
SMACK!!  
  
Marron looked down at the leftovers of the chair she hit Tinor with. Not a scratch, flinch, dent, anything relating to pain on Tinor, much to her dismay.  
  
Tinor simply laughed. "You didn't expect that to hurt me did you?"  
  
"I was hoping...." Marron tried to run but Tinor slapped her and slammed her into the opposite wall knocking a bunch of equipment over. Marron laid across the floor on her stomach desperately trying to get up. She felt a rib break, at least 2 spranes, the rest of her body tenderized, and one hell of a headache. "Come on Marron, you can do this...." Every time she tried to push herself up, her arms would give out.  
  
Tinor stood right above Marron, with anger in his eyes. "Tell me where it is."  
  
"Why?" Marron coughed out, she still couldn't get up.  
  
Tinor blasted more equipment that was to the side of them. "That's none of your concern."  
  
"I wouldn't do that." Marron weakly said, she was desperately trying to stay awake and not fall unconscious now.  
  
Tinor went and blasted another area full of equipment and tools. "Give me one good reason why!"  
  
"Because...." Marron's breathing became heavy.  
  
"Because?" Tinor picked up Marron by her lab coat making her face to face with him.  
  
"The plasma device...." Marron trailed off. She could feel herself going in and out.  
  
Tinor turned pale. "Don't tell me it's in this room."  
  
"I-it depends...." Marron blacked out.  
  
"Wretched woman!" He yelled. Tinor threw and unconscious Marron across the room and blasted more than half the lab and destroyed the rest of it. All that was left were black pieces. "This isn't over." Tinor left.

The next thing Marron knew, she was lying in a bed surrounded by Trunks (The present one), Goten, Bra, Pan, Gohan, Videl, Chi Chi, and her parents.  
  
"Marron, you're awake!" Bra hugged Marron.  
  
"Thank Dende you're alive!" Now Pan joined in.  
  
"Oww." Marron winced.  
  
"Guys, remember that Dende's not here yet, Marron can still feel pain." Trunks said. He looked more distressed than anyone else.  
  
"Sorry Marron." Pan and Bra let go.  
  
"That's okay, I'm glad I'm alive to feel pain." Marron tried to smile.  
  
"Marron, what happened.?" Gohan said.  
  
"I think we have another catastrophe."  
  
"That can't be right, we shouldn't be due for one until next year." Goten said.  
  
"Where's my father?" Trunks asked.  
  
"He's trying to get Bulma."  
  
"But mom's supposed to be on vacation!" Bra whined.  
  
"I think she was set-up." Marron said.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know......yet." Marron was thinking about the 'plasma device.'  
  
"How do you know for sure?" Krillin asked.  
  
Marron sighed. How should she explain all that has happened today? "I think you all should take a seat and get Piccolo and Uub here as well."  
  
"We're already here." Sure enough, Uub, Piccolo, and Dende came walking into the room. "We sensed something, or rather someone, unfamiliar."  
  
"It led us here."  
  
Marron now felt lucky that she survived through Tinor, Piccolo sensed him all the way from the watch tower.  
  
"Now that I think about it, I thought I sensed someone else, at first I thought it was Trunks, but I knew he was with me." Goten said.  
  
"We thought it was Trunks too, but his ki level was too high...." Piccolo trailed off. "It must have been the other one." He looked at Marron.  
  
Marron simply nodded.  
  
"Marron, I think it's about time you told us what happened."  
  
"Okay, well as you know, it started off with Bulma all of a sudden taking a vacation....." And Marron told about Kruble, Vegeta, and finally Trunks from different time. The only thing shse didn't mention was Tony, as that was a personal matter and had nothing to do with what was going on. Safe to say, everyone in the room was pretty shocked, especially about the other Trunks.  
  
"This does sound like a set-up. Our priority people disappeared right when someone tried to take....well, you know." Krillin trailed off.  
  
"They could also travel in time."  
  
"That reminds me." Marron searched in her pants pocket and sighed of relief when she took out Trunks' capsule. "Thank Dende..."  
  
"Your welcome." He said across the room.  
  
"What's that Marron?" Bra asked.  
  
"Trunks' things from his time machine."  
  
"SO, is he cooler than Bra's brother?" Pan asked.  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You can tell he trains hard."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"He's not as arrogant either."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"And he gets things done when they need to be instead of skipping work to go gir-"  
  
"HEY! I GET THE PICTURE!!" Trunks yelled.  
  
Marron needed to laugh. She couldn't let everyone there know how truly worried she was. Unlike them, she's had time to think about the situation. Why would someone want the plasma device so badly as to use extreme measures? It can't work in space and hardly produces anything at all on earth. None the less, it's still very dangerous to use if used in the right atmosphere. But where in the universe could that be?  
  
"Marron, would Trunks, the other one I mean, be at Planet Paradise by now?" Bra asked.  
  
"What time it is?"  
  
"10:25."  
  
"IN THE MORNING?!"  
  
"You've been out for a while."  
  
"Then yeah, he should definitely be there by now, maybe even comeback by today, with Bulma." Marron wished.  
  
"What do we do now?" Pan asked.  
  
"I don't know." Gohan said.  
  
"What happened to Tinor?" Goten asked.  
  
"Either he's hiding his ki and is here on Earth, or he's left the planet. I can't sense him."  
  
"Ooh, what if this is part of his plan?" Bra said, starting to feel worried.  
  
"She's right, Tinor could be waiting for us to reveal the 'plasma device' before he acts again."  
  
"But you and Bulma are the only ones who know where it is, or even get to it." Chi Chi said..  
  
"I know...." Marron bit her lip, she just realized something that she forgot a long time ago.  
  
"Tinor said that it wasn't where it was supposed to be..."  
  
"Somebody else got to it first." Marron stated.  
  
"Do you know who it was?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Uh, no." Marron freaked. She never told the others, along with Bulma, that she moved the location of the 'plasma device.' There's no way she can tell them now that someone is after it.  
  
"We have to see it. Since Bulma's not here, Marron's the only one who can show us where it is." Piccolo said.  
  
Marron took a big gulp. "We'll check the location where it's supposed to be." Now Marron's in trouble, she has to check the real location by herself. Although, she felt pretty sure that it's still where it's supposed to be. It's still going to be hard to see with everyone protecting her and Tinor waiting to take the initiative. "I know what I'll do." Marron said aloud.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You guys, when I open the lock to the 'plasma device,' be ready for Tinor to attack." Marron said.  
  
"Right. When do we leave?"  
  
"Now, I guess." Marron got up for the first time after Dende healed her and walked outside.  
  
Maybe she didn't have to get the 'plasma device' by herself. She decapsuled a little hover car, a piece of junk compared to the other that was crushed, and drove off. Everyone else flew and followed. Marron had the hood down so she could keep an eye on everyone, and also Chi Chi and Bra wanted to be in the car instead of being held by Goten and Trunks. Marron drove and drove. The further she drove, the more secluded the scenery became. Finally, they came to the edge of a mountain.  
  
"Is it in this mountain Marron?"  
  
"No, this is where Bulma and I first put it, until I moved it without her knowing."  
  
"My mom's going to kill you!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Bulma said if I was uncomfortable with this spot, I could move it whenever I felt like it, just as long as I let her know."  
  
"So she did know."  
  
"No, I never head a chance to tell her, then I completely forgot."  
  
"Mother really is going to kill you!" Trunks said. He seemed a little less distressed after Marron was healed.  
  
"I think Tinor came here first. I want to check if he did." Marron pushed a piece of rock on the mountain and a door opened right in front of her. "Cover me." Marron said, she started to feel somewhat scared again. Trunks went right in front of her and blocked her front view. To her surprise, it looked exactly like the last time she was here when looking from the sides. It was a silver dome with a black pillar in the center. On top of the small pillar was supposed to be the 'plasma device.'  
  
As Marron suspected, it wasn't there. "It's not here." She said, peeping out behind Trunks.  
  
So Marron got into the car again and drove to a new direction. This time, they went into a city, a crowded one. So crowded, everyone had to stop flying, stop using the car, and walk. Of all the places, Marron lead everyone to a music store, a mega music store. She went to the very back, picked up a pair of head phones, slid a card through a slot next to where the head phones were connected, typed in many numbers, then left that area. She then went to a poster that was on the left and with one push, she opened a secret door. Once everyone was in, she shut the door. It was completely dark and silent until Marron yelled, "light on" and just like the room in the mountain, it was a dome with a small black pillar.  
  
To Marron's surprise, it wasn't here either. All that was there was a small folded note. Marron picked up the note and began to read it. She silently turned to face everyone.  
  
"This isn't good." She squeaked.  
  
A/N: Whew! There's chapter 3 for you guys....that took a while. I'll post ch. 4 within a day or two, that one will focus more on Vegeta and Trunks and the trouble they run into at Planet Paradise! Please Review! Thanks!


	4. The Hole Gets Deeper and Deeper

A/N: Ok, I admit it, I really did deserve no reviews for chapter 3. I left a cliff hanger, everything is confusing, I just made it into one big mess. Not only that, who knows when you guys thought I would post another chapter, in another year? Yeah, it's a punishment I'll receive. Once again, I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! It's ok, I just wrote this thing because I wanted to and it'll all be clear in future chapters, don't give up! Enjoy!!  
  
Ch. 4 – The Whole Gets Deeper and Deeper (Really, it'll all be clear in future chapters!)  
  
"What is it Marron?"  
  
"I....I think it's a riddle." Marron grew very pale. She thought for sure it would be here, but it wasn't. Instead, someone else was here first and took it. If Tinor didn't have it, there's more than one person wanting it. "But how could they know it was here?! I was the only one!" Things were getting way too complicated.  
  
"What does the note say?!" Goten protested.  
  
Marron Read:  
  
"Dear Marron,  
  
If you're reading this, it means your precious 'plasma device' is gone, or rather, is at a different location. The good news is, it is still on the earth, the bad news is, if you don't stop what is happening, then everything you know and love will come to perish. The device is safe, for now. Bulma is safe, for now. You don't have very much time, now is the moment to make time. No time machine will help you either. If you run out of time, then your true enemy will have what you fought so hard to protect. Indeed, I'm not on your side, I prefer to destroy the plasma device, even after finding out it's true essence, so, now, where is the plasma device? I won't tell you, you will find out soon enough. I secretly hope you will never find it, but no one can have their way. It took me a long time to figure that one out. Don't take it lightly; it is darker than you think. Good luck to you Marron Chestnut, you'll need it."  
  
Marron was shaking the paper in her hand.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?!" Goten screeched.  
  
"Marron, may I see the note?" Gohan took the paper out of frozen Marron. "There's no signature and it's typed."  
  
Everyone stood there thinking.  
  
"W-we need to get to Bulma." Marron finally said. It was the only person she could think of. "We need to get Bulma first, including Vegeta and Trunks back here as well. They must have some information by now." Marron began to get some of her color back.  
  
"Marron, we don't understand. We can't get in contact with Bulma, Trunks, or Vegeta." Chi Chi said gently.  
  
"We'll just have to go there then, do anything, just something....." Truly this was getting the better of Marron.  
  
"What about the plasma device?" Gohan asked.  
  
"No one knows where it is and the only thing we know is that it is safe." Trunks added. He looked at Marron and gave her a confident smile.  
  
"What about Tinor?" Pan asked.  
  
"What do you mean? Just kick is ass!" Bra yelled. She looked at Marron as well and winked.  
  
Everyone sweat-dropped. Although, it was moments like these everyone knew why Bulma picked Marron. In a serious situation, Marron is never one to disappoint.  
  
"When do you think we can go Marron?" Pan asked.  
  
Marron had to think about that for a second. "Hmm, probably about two months."  
  
"Why so long?"  
  
"That's how long it is going to take me to construct all the proper parts for a spaceship."  
  
"But Trunks maybe back by then."  
  
"I'm taking no chances with Bulma on the line."  
  
"All right, in the meantime, everyone trains. We're taking no risks with the plasma device at stake and Tinor possibly attacking again." Gohan said.  
  
Everyone was now able to find some comfort in knowing that they are doing something while they wait for Vegeta and Trunks. Marron was still the most puzzled as none of what has happened so far made any real sense. Someone must know other than Bulma and herself that the plasma device has a very special ability. But who else could know? They haven't told anyone.....  
  
At Planet Paradise......  
  
Trunks got out of his space ship only to find himself on a beach with Vegeta looking out a few feet away. "She's not here." Was all Vegeta said.  
  
"We were misinformed." Not even Trunks could sense her here. He looked around and saw a cliff nearby as the ocean was ramming into it causing many splashes. The sky was pitch black full of stars but the beach itself seemed to automatically glow as if the sun was reflecting on the sand.  
  
"No, she was here before, but he took her away again before I could get here."  
  
"How do you know?" Trunks felt a twist of anger and frustration in his chest.  
  
"I saw it with my own eyes in space as I was getting ready to land."  
  
'That pod can go deadly fast.....' Trunks thought. "Do you have any idea where Kruble could have taken her?"  
  
"....no." Vegeta was clenching his fist.  
  
"I do." A deep voice said behind them.  
  
"Kruble! Where is she?!" Trunks was charging up, but not going super. Vegeta merely turned around, being very calm.  
  
"She's safe, that's all you need to know." He said, disgusted.  
  
"You fool." Vegeta said finally.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You honestly think you can beat me, much less both of us." Vegeta spat. "You have three seconds to tell us where she is."  
  
Kruble laughed. "Why don't you ask my friend Tinor?"  
  
"Tinor?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"Right here." Sure enough, the same creature that attacked Marron was floating right behind Trunks and Vegeta across from Kruble.  
  
"I take it your job was as easy as mine." Kruble amused.  
  
"Not exactly, one of these two must have it." Tinor said, he wasn't as playful as Kruble was.  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"It wasn't where it was supposed to be and that girl wasn't much help." Tinor barked.  
  
Did he mean Marron? It never dawned on Trunks that someone could have been at Earth the same time he and Vegeta were all the way over here. 'Oh no....she has to be ok...' First his mother and now someone close to the family, regardless if he doesn't know who she really is. Trunks was becoming very angry as well. He looked straight at Tinor.  
  
"Strange, did you check every mountain?" Kruble began to get more serious.  
  
"Yes. It wasn't there." Tinor looked as if he wanted to fight something.  
  
Kruble looked down at Trunks and Vegeta. "Who has it?"  
  
"Has what?!" Trunks yelled, he was using every bit of his will to stay where he was.  
  
"The Plasma Device."  
  
Vegeta raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Are you serious? Why do you need a plasma device?" Trunks yelled.  
  
"You talk as if there is more than one." Tinor growled.  
  
"They're everywhere!"  
  
Kruble and Tinor both went wide-eyed and froze.  
  
Kruble finally shook himself. "Don't you get it? They're stalling time. Stall all you want Trunks, you'll never live to see anything else."  
  
"You're right Kruble." Tinor went back to his calm dark self. "If there are so many where is one?"  
  
"In both our ships of course. There's one even in yours!" Trunks said as if they were 2 year-olds. This was becoming ridiculous for Trunks.  
  
Kruble laughed. "That's impossible, your ship traveled in space, there's no air in space."  
  
Vegeta tensed up. 'It couldn't be....' He looked at Kruble hard. "What do you want with the plasma device?" He said coldly.  
  
"Ah, I think we have a winner. Tell me where it is and I'll tell you what we want with it." Kruble said.  
  
Vegeta smirked. "As if I would give you the pleasure of knowing where it is if I knew."  
  
"He's lying!" Tinor began to charge up, his patience was running thin again.  
  
"No, he's not. Bulma said she and Marron were the only two who knew where it was, even our master said that." Kruble spoke roughly to Tinor.  
  
"....you sure?" Tinor seemed to a glint of fear in his eyes when Kruble mentioned 'master.'  
  
"Definitely." Kruble now looked as if he was ready for a fight.  
  
Trunks was so confused. He figured out that they weren't talking about the same thing he was. He was still confused. He wasn't even sure if he should attack or not.  
  
Vegeta took care of that.  
  
Vegeta already charged up and began a full throttle on Kruble. Trunks immediately did the same only flew towards Tinor.  
  
Tinor dodged Trunks' punch and kept backing away as Trunks kept punching and kicking toward him. "Hmmm, at least you put up a decent fight, unlike that girl I thrashed."  
  
"Thrashed?"  
  
"Oh yes, Marron wouldn't tell me that Vegeta had the plasma device and so I decided to make sure she would never tell anything again." Tinor smiled showing off his yellow teeth and threw a punch at Trunks.  
  
Trunks broke Tinor's arm that threw the punch when he heard that remark, granted that he went super immediately after hearing it. He grabbed Tinor's other arm and threw him down towards the planet causing a huge explosion when an energy blast was aimed for him as well. "Of course they would go after Marron when no one was there to protect her....." Trunks was furious. He was as bad as Kruble was.  
  
Vegeta was not doing too bad himself either, although Kruble sure liked to talk a lot.  
  
"Bulma sure fits you well Vegeta. She was very bold and didn't look scared at all when we threatened to kill her." Kruble said viciously.  
  
Vegeta easily punched Kruble in the stomach hard and held it, breaking what ever was in his stomach. "Many have threatened her but no one has ever succeeded in actually killing my wife." He whispered in Kruble's ear as he was struggling to breathe.  
  
Vegeta finally let go and was floating above the ground, along with Trunks, as Kruble and Tinor were breathing hard from attacks that they were not anticipating.  
  
Tinor looked at the watch he had on his arm still gasping for air. "Kruble, we must leave, time is running out."  
  
Vegeta hovered down and picked up Kruble by his muscle shirt and lifted him up to his eye level. "Where's Bulma?!" Vegeta yelled, getting ready to attack again.  
  
"Tell us where the plasma device is." Kruble panted.  
  
"We don't know!" Trunks yelled.  
  
"That answer isn't good enough. Tell us where the plasma device is and we'll give you Bulma." Tinor said, being just as threatening.  
  
At that point Vegeta punched Kruble hard in the face. Kruble flew across and crashed into a rocky cliff nearby. Vegeta turned to Tinor. "You will tell us where Bulma is now."  
  
"Kruble, we must go now! Master won't wait on us!" Tinor flew over to Kruble at the cliff and touched his arm. "This is not over, we will be back for the plasma device!"  
  
Tinor rose up his free hand and yelled, "Clowmation!" In a puff of smoke, they were gone again.  
  
"DAMN!" Trunks slammed his fists on the ground.  
  
"We have to get back to earth now." Vegeta said, walking to his pod.  
  
"What's on earth?" Trunks said, decapsuling his spaceship.  
  
"The plasma device." He got in, and was already off.  
  
A/N: Sorry, shorter chapter. Well, I hope you guys liked that fight scene right now, I hope I was loyal to all B/V fans and did them justice. Ok, I said I would put a new chapter in a few days and I did. I'll put another chapter up later on this week so come back! Please PLEASE review everyone!!! Good or bad or critical I would love to know what you guys think!! I know, I lost your trust after not updating in a century but I'll get it back! Just you read!  
  
Next Chapter: Search and Find: Marron struggles to find parts and a new lab while the whole group gets adjusted with two Trunks' in the same room! Sparks fly between both Mirai and Marron and Trunks and Marron! Stay tuned! 


End file.
